Different Game
Different Game is the fifth digital single by Jackson featuring American rapper Gucci Mane. The single was released November 6, 2018 and music video was released in November 7, 2018. Lyrics English = Yea, straight up Yea okay I'mma show you it’s a different game, yea Hold up straight up It's a different game I'mma show you it’s a different game, yea Hold up straight up It's a different game You can try to stop me, but I'm in a different game, yea Hold up straight up It's a different game You can try to stop me, but I'm in a different game, yea Hold up straight up It's a different game Balling till I fall I'm the game Flexing on it flexing on it not them diamonds Rich in my ambition Balling we go all in Call me China man Team wang made it Jackson Brand Why you faking reputation buying profiles then This a different game Who would take the blame Who do I respect society Who do I suspect hey I'll be flexing man One man flexing land Call me flexing trend Call me one man band Different game I can see them coming through I can feel it when I do Stay a hundred flexing Till I be the last man standing I can see them coming through I can feel it when I do Stay a hundred flexing Till I be the last man standing Never go back in the days Never get back in the maze People gon trip in the race Never gon keep up my pace Never get back in the days Never get back in the maze Jackson I’mma show you it’s a different game, yea Hold up straight up It's a different game I’mma show you it's a different game, yea Hold up straight up It's a different game You can try to stop me, but I'm in a different game, yea Hold up straight up It’s a different game You can try to stop me, but I'm in a different game, yea Hold up straight up It's a different game Balling till I fall I'm the game Jackson Wang and I'm the Gucci mane Switch the lane I'm in a different game I was selling game right off biscayne Pull up in a drop top and **** her brain Low down dirty game got a balmain Still pushing bells **** the chain gang Ain't nothing changed but the chain man Big old diamond chain and it blang blang Balling like Lamar, Jackson a duel threat You just a freshman You still ain't in the league yet I be fresh to death I pull up make them upset Diamonds on my chest make them tuck that Hold up straight up It's a different game I'mma show you it's a different game, yea Hold up straight up It's a different game You can try to stop me, but I'm in a different game, yea Hold up straight up It's a different game You can try to stop me, but I'm in a different game, yea Hold up straight up It's a different game Balling till I fall I'm the game Audio Spotify Videos Jackson Wang - Different Game (Official Video) ft. Gucci Mane Jackson Wang - Different Game (Teaser 2) ft. Gucci Mane Jackson Wang - Different Game (Teaser 1) ft. Gucci Mane Category:GOT7 Category:Jackson Category:Jackson Wang Category:Single